The present invention relates to fabrics having cooling and moisture-wicking effects. In some embodiments, for example, the present invention relates to yarn that is configured to provide a fabric having cooling and moisture-wicking effects, the yarn comprising a blend of a jade-containing synthetic fiber and a cotton fiber that is treated to provide hydrophobicity. The yarn may be used, for example, in the fill yarns of a fabric, which may be largely exposed on the back of the fabric, which contacts a person's skin. In some embodiments, the yarn is used in the fill yarns of a denim fabric, such as may be used to manufacture denim pants, i.e. jeans, or other articles of clothing.
Denim jeans are a staple article of clothing both for work wear and casual wear. Denim jeans, however, suffer from the drawback that they are typically uncomfortable for a wearer in warmer temperatures. It has been found that the yarn of the present invention may be used to prepare a denim fabric that provides for improved comfort in warm temperatures by providing enhanced air permeability, moisture-wicking, and cooling effects.